User talk:Dark-Exile/SPARTAN-N93
NCF Where to start... *N93 is not a real SPARTAN-II tag, or any SPARTAN tag for that matter. If he is a SPARTAN-II then he would have a tag of 093. If you need help changing the page name, just ask. *There is no such thing as a SPARTAN-II commander, with the exception of the Squad Leaders of Red, Blue, Green, and Black team, which have already been mentioned. *If he is a SPARTAN-II, why was he born the same year that all 6-year old candidates were kidnapped? *A SPARTAN-II isn't 7+ feet tall, unless in armour... *Why would a SPARTAN-II have the rank of Lieutenant or Admiral? The highest ranking ones were Kurt and Fred, who were promoted under special circumstances. Other than that, Master Chief Petty Officer (SPARTAN-117's rank) is the highest, with the rest being normal Petty Officers. *Why would he have a marine rank? SPARTAN-IIs/SPARTAN-IIIs are part of the UNSC Navy. *Why is he part of the SPARTAN-III Program and the SPARTAN-II Program... That should do for now, if I missed anything, somebody say. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) answers I chose N93 beacuse 093 is already taken so if you want delete that go right ahead. He's Commander of the 38th Platoon made up of ODSTS and SPARTANS.in 2577,he becomes one of the founders of a nation that broke off from the UNSC Called The Orb Union and he Becomes Admiral of there military. He was put into a second class with some other SPARTANS why do you care if he's 7'5? you people think it's impossible yo be 7'5 He gets promoted to Leiutenant Commander after The Battle of Earth2.plus SPARTANs can become officers like kurt.get off my butt about this.This a fanmade wiki Even though he became a SPARTAN-II and was part of class II,he dident finish training untill 2532 so he was given also SPARTAN-III program training and is consider both. He dont know his full name,just his first name,He finds his mother much later in life before dieing by the covenant. sorry about the NCF templates,I dident know and they were really annoying me when I had to keep editing serouly people,I cant type the entire article in a couple of hours.it's not done yet as you can see so please,get off my ass The rebuttal Maslab has pointed out quite a few problems here. I'll clarify somethings. *Maslab is correct. If you wanted to make a SPARTAN-093, you just needed to ask and I would have created a disambig page so that both author's can keep their SPARTANs. *ODSTs hated SPARTANs, as John-117 killed 2 and badly injured another 2 in a sparring exercise, as a child, which made the SPARTAN-IIs seem like freaks to them. *Why would a SPARTAN-II break off from the UNSC? It makes no sense whatsoever. SPARTANs were trained from age 6 to love the UNSC and be loyal to it. A SPARTAN-II not being loyal to the UNSC is impossible. *It is physically impossible for a human to be 7'5. Even the SPARTAN-IIs with augmentations were only 6'5-6'10. *Kurt and Fred, as previously stated, are exceptions, as they were given their ranks due to command over the SPARTAN-IIIs (for Kurt), and command over the remaining SPARTANs (as Fred). Lieutenant just isn't a rank possible for a SPARTAN, unless they are given it by ONI under rare circumstances. *A SPARTAN-II wouldn't recieve SPARTAN-III training for many reasons. First, only a select few people knew about the SPARTAN-III Program; not even the people who trained the later classes of SPARTAN-IIs knew about it. Second, SPARTAN-IIIs are specially trained troops who were orphaned by the covenant and sent into combat on suicide missions to buy the UNSC time, I doubt they'd do that to a SPARTAN-II. *''PLEASE'' use proper grammar when typing your articles. Yes, that does mean putting a period after each comma, and each period. The Grammar template will not be removed until the aforementioned happens. *I'm not asking you to type an article in a couple of hours, but I am asking you to make the article canon friendly. *It doesn't matter that this is a fanon wiki, you still must follow canon (as per the rules). Failure to comply means that the article is moved to a user namespace. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) answers2 thanks elite master for your understanding then what do you want me to do about it then? The Halo Games,Novels and the inernet never said SPARTANS couldent command Platoons even if it's slim to nothing well they can still be promoted to officerif if its a special thing Then ill learn it alright fine,he's SPARTAN-II you happy now? he learns his name eventually but not for a long time well am so sorry am not your or the seven guys.I cant type 30 praghs in a hour alright ill use Dark-Exile 04:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) it but your being nasty alright I know I could of asked but that sort of wieard to have 2 SPARTANS with 093 you know not every single ODST in the UNSC hates the SPARTANS He retires and gets married and gets away from the military life for a little bit.you have to remeber that they are human beings after all,they can do want they want,I would do this after I retired.After no longer being active and retired from UNSC Active service,he lives with normal civilians untill 2577. then ill put it to 7'0 feet then he's a regular SPARTAN-II sorry,am not the greatest speller I know that I know the 10 rules.Have fun,Remain courteous and civil,No extensive use of epithets,No arguments,No sexuality, No editing other people's work without their explicit permission,Fanon should be Halo related,No direct contradictions of definitively established canon,articles are realistic,God Modding,The decision of the administrators is final Ok, this discussion, as noted earlier, could use without the almost-flaming of earlier, so seriously, keep it clean guys. On note of the article, a few suggestion: don’t post an article until it is completely written, so that people judge it’s final state instead of in progress state, run it through a spell check (available on all Microsoft PCs as Microsoft Word), and ask other, more senior users for advice on coding, templates, canon, realism, etc, to make sure it is professional and canon-friendly. answer 3 I know your guys are trying to help but understand that not ever SPARTAN is the same.Am not even done the Article,if you would let met finish the article then most of your answers would be answered. I know about the grammer,ill fix it when am done the Article,for now,I just want to finish it for now My spartan retires after the Human Covenant War.I dont want my SPARTAN's story do be like everyone's else besides there's articles just likw mine,they just dont have errors. you all bite here and tear besides Elite Master apperentlly.If your understandable as elite Master then show it and stop being like maslab and SPARTAN-G023 who are just dying to shove there boots up my butt.If you see somthing wrong with the article,then message me or post it and ill get on it but you dont have to be a ball buster like SPARTAN-G023 and MasLab been doing to me. Am making my character based off from me,I dont want my SPARTAN to serve in the UNSC for over 70 years.I want to make him a bit different and I dont want him to be everyone's else's SPARTAN where he gets killed or he goes missing.There's only SPARTAN one SPARTAN ive seen on here where he dident serve the UNSC untill he fell over and died.He lived with civilans and had a book wrote about him 150 years later after his death. Firstly, we have covered reasons for what we have said before. Half you "points", are not understandable, due to poor grammar. Secondly, watch your language. Next, the name need to be changed to 'SPARTAN-###', NOT 'Letter ###' as thats the system used for SPARTAN-IIIs. Trust me, until you make changes, more and more people are going to leave comments, and your page deleted if you do not heed. Oh, and those other articles you've seen around, have gotten comments on to. We, as a community, are very observant. So shut up, and make it right. answer4 how about fuck you asshole Actually Maslab, SPARTAN-062 retired and started a family and it's actual canon. She actually decided to retire. And to Spartan G-23, there is a growth disorder that can make it physically possible to be 7'5, Even 8 feet.--Through jealousy, I prevail 19:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) you know what,fuck you all,you dont understand and you dont have enough patiance to wait for me to finish the damm article.if you would just wait but noo that too much to ask for and you all got to keep going up my ass but shitt that will be answered.HE RETIRES AND GETS MARRIED AND HAS A FAMILY AFTER 2553,AFTER THE COVENANT-HUMAN WAR YOU DUMBASSS! Gruntijackal's right, we can all do this without going so far as to insult people. The article, however, still has a handful of Not-Canon Friendly points. *Keep in mind, SPARTANs even though they can retire, are very unlikely to suddenly form another faction and split from the UNSC. *The date of birth is still wrong. Nick would have been born the same year that the SPARTAN-IIs were kidnapped and sent to Reach. I'd advise you to make him about 6 years younger to fit with canon. *N93 isn't a SPARTAN-II tag, and 093 is taken by Grace. *Mjolnir armour did not have an AI interface until Mark V, which was released in 2552, 27 years after the Battle of Harvest. *Let's try to avoid the 'Greastest SPARTAN SUPER SOLIDER to ever live' thing. *SPARTAN-IIs were part of the navy (ONI Section 3), not the Marine Corps, so he wouldn't have the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. *Again, SPARTAN-IIs are ranked Petty Officer 1st, 2nd, or 3rd Class. Only Kurt (who was under ONI command; Lieutenant Commander), Fred (Who was given Kurt's command; Lieutenant), and John (who lead the SPARTAN-IIs; Master Chief Petty Officer) wouldn't have any other ranks. And to 144-Patient Appellant, the SPARTAN-IIs alone would be much taller than average humans, but still not the point of being 7'5. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) answers5 My SPARTAN does not like war,just beacuse he was trained and breeded for war and combat,does not mean he has to like it and on one ever said they had dying loyality to the UNSC.My SPARTAN is that that.he falls in love with someone in his squad/platoon,SPARTAN-0087,eventually after the Covenant-Human War is over,they leave the UNSC to live a peaceful life and get married.They too eventually have a child that becomes a SPARTAN.a couple of years after his Daughter is born,The UNSC want him back,So he goes back but joins the UNSC Marine Corps.Then in 2577,he and his wife desides to help to found a Nation that declaires it's Independence from the UNSC and joins them.After there Independence,He is made Admiral of the Nations' Navy and his wife becomes the Chief Repersentive of the country. I dont really think that's wrong,There are dozens and dozens of pages on here about SPARTANS and there dates are off the charts.one was born in 2534 but still is a SPARTAN-II and another one was when a SPARTAN was born in 2547 and is a SPARTAN-II.There's lots screwed up SPARTANS besides mine.My SPARTAN part of Class II of the SPARTAN-II Program Gett of my back about the Tag,Everyone here has said at least 3 times well dough,your going to have to deal with it. an not going to avoid the GREASTEST ever SPARTAN.My SPARTAN seen twice at least the Battles of the Master Chief.He lived to 104 and went through every single UNSC Major Battle besides one I think ive already explain the ranks up there already. Well then,it's still possible for a SPARTAN to become a officer even if it' Special Circumstances. Well then ill put it to 7'0.Ive been meaning to change it. Heh...saying everything you said below again dosen't make any of your 'points' any more vaild. So how about shutting up and making the amended changes suggested. Its only going to get worse... Again, you're not understanding. Maslab has hit all the points. *If a SPARTAN-II returned to the military, he'd most likely transferred back to ONI Section 3 to continue Special/Black Operations, not go to the marines and be a General Infantryman. *It matters that he was born in 2511 because his tag starts with a 0, which means he would be Class I; who were born in 2511. *The tag is still wrong, Grace was SPARTAN-093. *A SPARTAN doesn't have to love war, but the love they UNSC and are willing to perform any mission for them. SPARTAN-IIs don't abandon the UNSC. *It doesn't matter how many battles he fought in. The only SPARTAN-II who could be classified as 'The Greatest SPARTAN' would be Sam, as it was stated in Fall of Reach that he was the strongest SPARTAN. *How could a Special Forces soldier, whose never commanded anything above a squad level suddenly have the qualifications to be the Commander-in-Chief of a country's navy, even if he did found it? It's like making a high-school dropout the CEO of a multi-national multi-million dollar corporation. *You're SPARTAN hasn't undergone any special circumstances that would make ONI promote him to a Lieutenant... We are trying to remain as civil as possible in this. As a recommendation, I'd recommend you read/re-read some of the Halo novels, or at least research some stuff at Halopedia so you can avoid the NCF. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) answer 6 ok I understand that but he joins the UNSCMC ok but he's born in 2517 and he's in the second class I know the tag wronged,if it's bothering you so much then you fix it yourself Well my SPARTAN thinks alot more of being idenpendt I said he reitred after 2555 to live with his wife That's way Sam was the first ever SPARTAN to die and died on a ship and was only in 4 battles.He died in the first year of the war remeber it's not real,none of the articles are real here.There all made up.He lead the 38th platoon during the Human-Covenant War,and trained and lead the new Orbital Drop Shock SPARTAN Battlion after the Human-Covenant War for 2 years untill 2555 In Early 2553,UNSC/ONI Starts a new project which I would consider a Sub replacement for the SPARTAN-III Program.Where people enlist into the UNSCMC and can become a Orbital Drop Shock SPARTAN.There not trained as much as regular SPARTANS and focus more tatical on what the ODST do like coming through the astrosphere in s HEV,There an upgrade up from the ODST while still being lower and not as skilled as a SPARTAN-II or III.They wear Steel Colored E.V.A Armor.My SPARTAN is promoted by ONI to train the first Generation of Orbital Drop Shock SPARTANS and for his heroism at the Second Battle of Earth ive read three Halo Novels -Dark Exile Wow...how thick can you be? Dark Exile, Just. Make. The. Damned. Changes. Its not rocket science. Seriously. HeyZeus... *facepalm* Maslab is right. *The second class wouldn't have started until after the first class completed their training, which means the second class would have been born around 2520, and they would have had a tag that started with a 2. *093 is both a Class I tag and Grace's tag. *ODST SPARTANs... makes as much sense as sending special forces troops to fight in trench warfare. *As Maslab said, wanting independence doesn't change the fact that he's been brainwashed since childhood to believe in the UNSC and fight for them until the end. *As Maslab said, they wouldn't take a Navy Special Forces Soldier and make him the leader of a group of general infantrymen. *A SPARTAN-II wouldn't lead an ODST unit during the HC War. ODSTs hated SPARTANs, and SPARTANs aren't mean to command large units, with the exception of John and Kurt. *Sam being the first one to die says nothing about how strong he was. It is established by John that Sam is the most powerful SPARTAN-II. *People don't get promoted to command positions because of heroism, with the exception of the covenant. In the UNSC, as is every modern day military, you're promoted for showing that you are a good commander, not a heroic soldier. *There wouldn't be a replacement for the SPARTAN-III Program after the war because there is no reason for one. If another threat came along, there would be, but it would be either a SPARTAN-IV Program, or a resurgence of an earlier SPARTAN program. *As Maslab has said, we are writers here, and critics, not janitors. While I may be one of the unofficial 'janitors' of the site, my only job is to correct Not-Canon Friendly articles, fix templates, categorize, add templates, and point out grammatical errors. I do not have the time to, or want to for that matter, correct all the stuff in your article. It is up to you to correct the NCF. *This may be made up, but the founders of the wiki, and the current admins say that all fiction here must follow canon. Hot damm 118, you stole my post=P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) 7 screw it,I cant make you guys understand since I dont type everythng down everything or else the page would be like 2 pages.your going to have to wait to talk more crap about this article when it's done am going to fix,but you guys are driving me crazy on you cant this or that or that either.I dont see why it matters so much,This SPARTAN not even a real SPARTAN from the Halo Universe or mostly anything on this wiki amfriad.as soon you guys stop asking the same questions over agian and leave the article alone for a little bit,ill start to work on it Ok, those of you with a seeming vendetta against this author, or to the author responding criticism: cut it out, now: stop the swearing, flaming, personal attacks, etc. RIGHT NOW. This guy is not a criminal so don’t crucify him. Yes, he was uncivil to you, but you don’t respond with the same. He is a new user, and trying to do his best on his article. This does not excuse him from working on it, but it does prompt you to be a bit more kindly. Your supposed to be the more mature and experienced users, at any rate. In particular, Maslab, cut the sarcasm. It is not helping. And, G023, you’re a user more senior than me. Act like it, dammit. Don’t support the flaming and sarcasm. It is definitely not constructive. Now, on to the actual problems with the article. One, SPARTAN-IIs, as stated in Halo: Fall of Reach, have a suppressed sexual drive meaning A, they would have no desire to get married, and B, wouldn’t be able to have children anyway. Second, the other users are right; if a legitimate, sensible, logical meaning for him transferring to ONI to the Marine Corps is not given, it is a valid non-canon point. If a point is given, then it is fine. End of discussion on that please; fix, or be moved. Third, move the SPARTAN tag. N93 is not acceptable, and neither is 093, as that is taken by a real, canon, SPARTAN-II. Go to the top of the page, click the “move” button, and type in a correct tag. Research Halopedia to make sure you do not use a canon tag. If someone already has their tag, create a disambiguation page, moved their article to SPARTAN-XXX (Their User Name Here), and move yours to SPARTAN-XXX (Your User Name Here). Fourth, expand on this “second class” of SPARTAN-II. Details, information, canon-friendly data. Otherwise, they cannot be used as a valid excuse as to why your birthdate is NCF. Fifth, to make the “separate faction from the UNSC” viable, please include some serious motivational reasons, as a SPARTAN-II would absolutely no defect unless in an extreme situation (IE, fellow SPARTANs murdered by UNSC, UNSC going corrupt hunting down SPARTANs, etc.). Sixth, please refrain from phrases such as “greatest SUPER SOLDIER of all time” as that is both an example of improper capitalization and godmodding, in addition to unrealism. All three of which are reasons for possible NCF tagging. Seventh point: UNSC SPARTAN-IIs, as stated numerous times in the novels, think on a tactical, not strategic level, meaning they are trained and highly skilled in small unit tactics and almost completely useless in high level positions, (such as an Admiral), where the majority of their time would be spent doing organization, politics, and interstellar strategy, three things which SPARTAN-IIs are completely untrained and useless for. These are the genuine problems with this article, compiled in one post so as to allow you to view the problems facing your article and correct them in due course. Now everybody, back off, stop the flaming, and give him some room to work. And as for the author: work on your article and get it fixed. Thank you, Halo WarMachine War Table Top Game yo, Dark, we stilling using SPARTAN-N93 as a Commander unit for HaloWarMachineWars Table Top Game?